Esperanza y comprensión: ¿Quien no?
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Terminar por negarse a aceptar, por creerle un mentiroso. Terminar con dolor, pero mantener las esperanzas y firmeza en una charla. "Este fic participa en el reto "Mañana será otro día" del Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"
1. Chapter 1

_Gracias por pasar a leer. Y recuerden, el plagio es como un robo, ¿Ustedes quieren ser ladrones? Claro, eso pensé yo._

_Me toco: James Sirius Potter (Capitulo uno)_

_Giratiempos (Capitulo dos) _

_Canción recomendada: Transcendence Music Video - Lindsey Stirling. __Y: What Child is This - Lindsey Stirling._

"**Esperanza y compresión: ¿Quién no?"**

**¡Salud!**

No había lluvia. No, curiosamente el día era soleado.

La había dejado solo en un día importante para ella y sin querer, como un estúpido, había colocado cosas primero. Cosas que hace tiempo debieron dejarme de importar. La mujer frente a mí ya no me quería ver. No más después del error que cometí y que ella no me cree, no fue mi culpa.

Me sentía frustrado.

-Estoy cansada de que me dañes una y otra vez ¡Y no te importe Scorpius! –me grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Pues puedes irte lejos de mí! ¡Dime que te detiene!– le grite sacando mi furia con ella, no me quería escuchar. Al instante supe que no debí haber dicho eso. Nada le detenía. Me podía dejar solo.

Le mire, derrotado, y me empecé a acercar a ella.

Rose dio dos pasos hacia atrás guardando malditas distancias.

-Me cansé de que me mientas Malfoy, estoy cansada de ti – me escupió con, lo que creí, era odio. Me paralice.

-Rose, tranquila…

-¡No Scorpius! Ya basta, me haces sentir una y otra vez que no valgo nada, y duele. – Me observo unos segundos. Note como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero, orgullosa, las retenía en sus ojos azules. – Se acabó, he tenido suficiente de ti. Entre más te alejes, mucho mejor.

Y aquí está mi caída. La caída de un Malfoy a manos de una Weasley.

Y yo, sin querer dañarla más, deje que empezara a alejarse, pero una voz involuntaria salió de mí.

-Espero abras bien tus ojos, y te des cuenta de que hablo con la verdad. Yo soportaré a tu caprichoso entendimiento y prejuicios sobre mí, pero si dejo de amarte… esfuérzate por aguantar.

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco. Y se giró para enfrentarme.

-Pues aguantaremos hasta que encuentre la verdad en tus palabras Hyperion, y ya veremos.

Me quede allí, parado, un nuevo reto había comenzado. Todo por mi egoísmo.

OooOooOooO

_Voy camino a apoyar a Rose. Ella ya me había avisado desde hace días que hoy intentaría que uno de sus libros fuera publicado: "Lo cálido del hielo"._

_Lo iba a exponer frente a todos._

_Sonreí. Las probabilidades de que Rose fuera rechazada… era mínima._

_Camine acercándome a la chimenea. Bueno, para ser sinceros yo prefería mil veces usar los polvos flu a la transportación. Si, bueno, no me pueden culpar._

_Tome los polvos y me pare en la chimenea._

_-¡Editorial La Ninfa! – exclame. Sentí como me consumía una luz cálida y de repente me vi en el recibidor de la editorial donde la pelirroja, seguramente, publicaría._

_Entre como quien no quiere la cosa y empecé a caminar por el pasillo._

_-¡Scorpius! – me detuve en secó. Yo conocía esa voz. -¡Scorpius detente!_

_Escuche como, detrás de mí, un par de tacones se aceleraba corriendo hacia mí._

_-¿Podemos hablar? – me pregunto. Yo me tensé, no me gustaba tenerle cerca. Pero igual asentí._

_Escuche un suspiro de alivio y juntos caminamos hasta lis elegantes sillones que se encontraban en una sala intermedia del pasillo._

_-Dime que es lo que quieres Nadia, no tengo ganas de escucharte – ella me sonrío de forma grácil._

_-Las tienes, si no, no me estarías escuchando – gruñí en respuesta, molesto, por la razón en sus palabras. La muchacha se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo caer hacia mi unos llamativos cabellos negros. Sus ojos avellana me observaban con esperanza, que yo, no quería darle. Nadia no me volvería a arruinar. – Scorpius, te extraño._

_Sentí dentro de mí que algo se resquebrajaba. Después de tanto tiempo… ¿Con que cara venia Nadia a decirme esto?_

_Lance una carcajada irónica y formule la misma pregunta que se había formado en mi cabeza._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Y se te ocurrió extrañarme hasta ahora? – sus ojos se perlaron de lágrimas._

_-Yo te he extrañado todo este tiempo Scor… - la escuche mascullar haciendo que el enojo, en lugar de amainar, subiera._

_-¿Y entonces que te detuvo! ¡Pudiste volver desde antes maldición! – dije alzando la voz, dolido._

_Nadia se levantó de su asiento removiendo su cabello, que le rozaba su cuello marmóreo. _

_-¡No podía regresar así nada mas Scorpius! ¡Me fui de Hogwarts para seguir mis sueños! ¿Eso que tiene de malo? – sentí la ira arder._

_-¡Yo si te quería Nadia! Si lo echaste a perder ya no es mi problema – dije mordaz. Ya tenía suficiente._

_Me levante y me empecé a alejar. Pero una mano me retuvo._

_-Nadia, déjame –dije con odio y un intento de indiferencia._

_Pero ella, en lugar de soltarme, me giro con fuerza para quedar frente a frente._

_-No._

_Y me beso con fuerza._

_Y lejos de mi, escuche una exclamación ahogada._

_Me zafé a la fuerza con ira contenida y luego me gire para ver de donde procedía la exclamación. _

_Rose, con los ojos llorosos y el semblante indignado nos observaba._

_En el suelo estaba tirado un papel que no se molestó en recoger antes de salir corriendo al patio del edificio. _

_Aun con la sorpresa y el enojo embriagándome me acerque a recoger el papel:_

"_Lo cálido del hielo" será oficialmente publicado._

_Me levante con el documento aún en mis manos y voltee a ver a la morena que aun estaba, descolocada, parada en el pasillo._

_-Te gusta arruinar mi vida ¿No es así? – le sisee, con odio que no me importo ocultar, y empecé a correr en dirección a Rose._

_Me acelere, agitado, buscando sus rizos rojos con la mirada._

_Sentada detrás de un cerezo, estaba Rose cubriéndose la cara._

_Avance hasta allí sintiendo una fuerte desesperación invadiéndome._

_-Rose… -susurre, la muchacha inmediatamente levanto la mirada. Sentí como mi corazón se encogía._

_-Maldito bastardo, y yo que quería que compartieras mi alegría conmigo… -la oí susurrar._

_-Rose, yo…_

_-Calla, por favor, cierra la boca por una vez y deja de dañarme. – sentí un temblor recorrer mi espina dorsal. La había vuelto da dañar._

OooOooOooO

Así pues ¿Soy culpable? Quiero otra Damen – dije deslizando el vaso de vidrio por la barra.

-Bueno, en parte eres culpable, creo que tu afecto por Nadia Greeny te jugo en contra, no deviste detenerte a hablar. Noche de bebidas novato Malfoy, a falta de amor…

-… amigos, diversión y un poco de alchol. – termine colocando mis brazos cruzados arriba de mi cabeza.

Damen, el tabernero robusto y fuerte típico de película, deslizo mi vaso lleno de Vodka de Dragón. Ilegal en muchas partes del mundo mágico.

Una mano fuerte atrapo mi bebida a unos centímetros de mí.

-Demasiado alcohol diría yo – me gire para ver a James Sirius Potter beberse mi bebida. Lance un gruñido.

-Lárgate Potter, no estoy de humor –solté con plena sinceridad. El moreno lanzo una carcajada.

-Tu historia es interesante mocoso – puso el vaso sobre la mesa – Damen, quiero otra, y al chiquillo rubio dale un vaso de leche baja en grasas.

-¡Hey! – exclame con enojo.

-Ya, vale, dale leche pero que esta sea entera. – termino Potter entre risas que acompaño Damen.

-En un minuto chico James – dijo Damen sonriendo.

James le sonrió con complicidad a Damen pero luego quito su sonrisa, volteo a verme.

-Hablas enserio con esa historia ¿No? – le mire confundido.

-¿Qué? –dije, molesto.

-Escuche todo lo que paso con Rose. –el moreno se inclinó hacia mí - ¿Es cierto todo?

Yo suspire y luego asentí, rendido. No estaba para tanto sarcasmo.

-Bien – dijo el mayor de los Potter regalándome una sonrisa complacida – había venido aquí con intenciones de golpearte. Rose no te escucho ¿Eh? Esa mocosa testaruda… - James negó con la cabeza – Malfoy, en un principio me pareció que eras un idiota mimado que dañaría a mi prima por gusto – me volteo a ver serio – ahora eres un idiota inteligente que daño a mi prima por accidente.

Mire hacia el suelo. ¿Tenía que recordármelo?

-Pero eso es mucho más respetable que lo otro. – le miré, sorprendido por el "cumplido" – Veo que al menos quieres un poco a Rosie. Y si es así, te diré tres cosas. Uno: Te apoyo y le haré entrar en razón. Dos: Debes recuperarla. Y tres… - me miro con un semblante torcido y malicioso – si le haces daño no solo seré yo quien venga a partirte tu "magia", si no que todo el clan Weasley se encargara de causarte un infierno.

Las bebidas se deslizaron por la barra. En mi vaso un líquido blanco brillaba reluciente.

-Me alegra saberlo –dije con una sonrisa sincera. Rose aun podría quererme.

-Vamos Malfoy –dijo James alzando el vaso con alegre contenido – como dicen los muggles ¡Salud!

**N/A**

**Espero les guste tanto como a mi este primer capítulo. **

**¡Salud! Err… digo ¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Canción recomendada: Yellow Light - Of monster of men. _

_Completemos la historia_.

**¿Ingenua? **

Entré a la Madriguera y en unos segundos deje ver quién realmente era.

Estaba devastada.

Scorpius, el mismo chico al que había empezado a amar, me había engañado.

El bastardo... Nunca debí dejar mi coraza. Nunca debí querer a alguien, Merlin.

Me eche a llorar en el piso, recordando cada detalle del maldito momento.

La muchacha con la que Malfoy se había besado era demasiado bonita. Yo, en cambio, no tenía ese porte llamativo.

Me dolía no haberme dado cuenta de que no le bastaría. Y ahora solo podía repetirme dos palabras:

Maldito e ingenua.

Una dirigida para mi y la otra para Malfoy. Me hice un ovillo, dolida.

-¿Rose? ¡Rosie! - me tense al escuchar la voz del mayo de los Potter ¿Qué hacia aquí? Se supone que hoy no había nadie en la Madriguera por el viaje a Escocia... - ¿Que sucede?

Estaba hipando, conmocionada. Necesitaba desahogarme.

- Yo - lance un sollozo - Malfoy beso a otra chica, Jamie, y ni siquiera estuvi conmigo en la reunión y... - a este punto no pude continuar y rompí en lágrimas.

James se agachó sobre mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Con sus brazos me levanto delicadamente y me llevo hasta el sofá donde me dejo recostada. Escuche como se alejaba, así que lentamente me levante y le mire. Se estaba poniendo su chaqueta de cuero.

-A... ¿A donde vas? - dije temblorosa.

James me observo.

-Le voy a cobrar al malnacido albino. Se que no es suficiente conmigo pero el resto del clan esta fuera de casa. Igual le voy a partir sus...

-¡James! - lo detuve, exaltada - no tienes que hacerlo, solo...

-Tranquila, regresare con helado de pistacho y una película - se encamino a la pueda y la abrió - grabare en HD muggle la "Patente Golpiza de Scorpius Malfoy por Puto" PGSMP por sus siglas.

Y después un portazo. Total silencio.

Me quede temblorosa en la sala, sin saber que hacer o qué decir.

Las palabras de Scorpius sonaban en mi cabeza. Todas y cada una de sus palabras. Pero algo aun me rondaba con fuerza.

_"Yo no fui participe consiente de ese intercambio de babas, Rose, yo iba contigo, ¡Yo te amo maldita sea! "_

Cerré los ojos, cohibida ante el fugaz recuerdo de su rictus de desesperación. Si ojala hubiera forma de comprobar la verdad en sus palabras...

Me levante del sofá, cansada, y camine a mi antigua habitación, que fue mía desde mi nacimiento hasta mis trece años. Tuvimos otra después pero eso ya es otra historia.

Entre y cerré la puerta dando un portazo. Me tiré sobre el colchón.

Y entonces se escucho el sonido de algo que cae.

Me despierto, alerta, y me dijo a mi alrededor. Debajo de una comoda vislumbro un destello dorado.

Con lentitud me acerco y meto la mano debajo del mueble. Tomo el objeto, lo saco y lo observo.

Y con sorpresa encuentro un giratiempos. ¿Que rayos hacia esa cosa allí! La observo tratando de desifrar de donde salió, pero de la nada una idea me ha llegado.

Veré con mis ojos lo que realmente sucedió con Scorpius.

No me lo pienso, pues mi lado impulsivo es muy palpable, y le doy las vueltas necesarias.

OooOooO

Regrese dando un golpe en el piso, temblorosa.

Scorpius no mentía.

Y yo lo había tratado tan mal...

Me levante y me sente en la cama.

Lo había, no, lo habíamos echado a perder, pero tal vez...

Sonreí débilmente, lo volvería a ganar, después de todo, mañana sería otro día.

**N/A**

**Espero les gustara, me costo trabajo escribirlo y tiene esta redacción tan extraña porque el escrito original se borro, FUE HORRIBLE T-T pero aquí esta. Oficialmente esta historia ha acabado. **

**¡Saludos! **


End file.
